All the Time in the World
by GoDownWithThisShip
Summary: **DEAN/BENNY** Dean gets badly injured on a hunt and calls Benny to help patch him up. They have a miscommunication, one thing leads to another, and the whole time Benny's trying not to go full vamp. (PWP, blood tw)


**This one's for Tasha. She left a review on my other Benny/Dean fic asking for a fic where Dean gets injured on a hunt & Benny finds him from a whiff of his blood. So, there's a lot of blood mention in this fic, not necessarily blood play. (I'm personally uncomfortable with blood play so that's why I didn't write it. Sorry if that's what you were after, Tasha!) Dean does not get turned into a vampire at all :)**

It was stupid. So fucking stupid. Dean hugged his arms around himself as he staggered between the trees. Why had he taken a fucking job like this alone? Why the fuck did he think he could take on a werewolf by himself? Oh right. Because he was angry and reckless and probably deserved to bleed out in these woods. But what if he did die? He thought about the last conversation he had with Sammy and his stomach twisted into tight knots.

 _"You have to talk to me!" Sam was looking at Dean as though he was the kid in class who always raised his hand to ask the dumb questions. It was bugging the hell out of him. "I don't know what you're thinking or what you're going through if you don't talk to me."_

 _"But why would I bring all my shit up and cause a fight," Dean began hotly, "When I can always just bottle it all up and pretend everything's okay?"_

 _"You_ ** _know_** _that's not healthy." Sam's voice was full of concern and Dean knew (deep, deep down) that it was coming from the right place. But, Dean was already irritated and his younger brother lecturing him and treating him like a kid wasn't calming him down any._

 _"Boozing. Unprotected sex. 3 square fast food meals a day. Pie, probably. All not healthy. All shit I'm not giving up, so drop it. I don't want to talk about it."_

 _"Purgatory really did a number on you." Sam wasn't going to be understanding and patient forever. His words cut like daggers and he regretted them almost instantly._

 _"Surprise, surprise!" Dean was shoving his arms into his jacket now. "Running for my life and having the scum of the earth breathing down my neck fucked me up even more! Amazing! I wonder why." He snatched the keys to the impala off the small wooden table at the door. "Don't wait up."_

 _"Dean," Sam began, not really knowing what he was going to say. Before he could figure it out, Dean had already left and the door slammed loudly behind him._

So, calling Sammy was definitely not an option. His arms were soaked with blood that was still spilling from his torso. His head felt like it was floating on his shoulders and the strong smell of iron was making him nauseated. He pulled the cell phone from his back pocket and began flipping through contacts. He found salvation in the B section.

Benny was sitting outside his trailer, parked in a deserted campsite, and enjoying a hand-rolled cigarette, a bottle of hooch, and the stars winking at him from the night's sky. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, not even bothering to check the caller ID, and flipped it open. "Hello, Dean," he said pressing the phone to his ear. "Funny hearin' from you again so soon."

"I fucked up, Benny." Dean's voice was thick and it sounded like he was having trouble forming words properly.

"You been drinkin', my friend?" It was a safe assumption. This wouldn't be the first time he'd been on the receiving end of a drunk dial. There was the loud sound of wet coughing followed by Dean's voice hissing some swear or another. "What happened?" Benny's tone was more urgent this time.

"T-Took on a werewolf. He got me pretty bad," Dean explained. "Big sonova bitch."

"He didn't bite you did he?"

Dean might've just laughed for a second before he let out an agonized groan. "Of course not. I'm not some rookie lookin' for thrills, Benny. I know what I'm doing." He would have sounded suave if his voice wasn't so weak.

"Where are you?" Benny asked, already getting up and stomping the cigarette out.

Dean must have passed out for a minute. Or two. Maybe half an hour. It was hard to say. But, he was awoken by strong hands gripping his shoulder and a far off voice hissing his name. His eye lids fluttered open and he couldn't help but grin. "Hey, Benny," he mumbled.

"You look like shit," Benny muttered. He was kneeling next to Dean and uncrossing his hands from in front of his chest before wincing sharply.

"Thanks," Dean muttered. "Probably still look better than you." His green eyes rolled up to look at Benny's face but something was wrong. Benny's face was screwed up, almost like he was in pain. "H-hey you okay? I was kidding, man. And this- it's -t's not as bad as it looks."

Benny looked down at him with dark eyes and licked his lips. "Yeah," he breathed. "Yeah I'm fine. Let's get you some help."

He was in trouble. Dean smelled like wet dog, from the werewolf probably, and Benny was trying desperately to focus on that. But, he couldn't ignore the overpowering aroma of Dean's blood. He had followed it from the edge of the forest where he had found the Impala parked. It was lucky he had been in the area, right? But looking down at Dean's saturated shirt and the dark red flecks on his face and arms, Benny wasn't so sure. Right now it looked like they were both fucked.

Everyone's blood smelled differently because everyone's made up of different stuff (or so Benny assumed). Dean's blood was like a mixture of fresh air and some type of berry Benny pegged for a delicacy in some country across the sea and a faint note of liquor. His fangs were threatening to slide form his gums and in the back of his mind he was praying to some deity out there. _Please, please do not let Dean see me like that._ He could picture Dean's expression twisted into something resembling disgust and his stomach twisted into a tight knot. "Have you been drinking?" he rasped. His hand slid under Dean's shirt, the skin there was hot to the touch. Too hot.

Dean chuckled weakly, his breath tickling the side of Benny's face. "You can't just go into a hunt stone cold sober." Dean's eyes were closed now, but he was still breathing. For now. "I mean- you could. But it would suck."

Benny's hand lingered for a moment and he was suddenly obsessed with the idea of the _taste_ of Dean's blood. But, Dean choked out another pained cough and Benny sobered up a bit. He lifted the hem of Dean's shirt up to assess the damage. Pretty gruesome.

There were long, thin slashes stretching from Dean's collar to his hip. "Bastard really got you good," Benny muttered.

"Yeah, but he's dead now."

"Serves him right." He was breathing through his mouth now, trying to avoid the heavy scent of blood. "I need'ta get you outta of these woods." Benny smoothed Dean's shirt back into place and stood up. "Can you walk?"

Dean sat up on his elbows and exhaled sharply. "Stings real bad," he mumbled before reaching up for Benny's hand. Benny gripped it and tugged Dean to his feet where he slouched back against a tree. Benny rushed forward to steady him.

"Yeah, I bet." Benny licked his lips again and forced himself to tear his eyes away from Dean.

"I-" Dean started slowly. "I'm sorry."

Benny's eyes snapped back to look at him. "Sorry for what?"

Dean shrugged weakly, his eyes rolling around to look anywhere but at Benny. "Calling you so late. Making you drive all the way out here. Pick one."

"First off," Benny said reaching out to pull Dean away from the tree. "I sleep during the day, genius. It's not like you woke me up." This got Dean to laugh, a quiet little wheeze really. It was so easy to flip the switch and turn from blood-thirsty killer to someone charming and warm, he'd done it hundreds of times. A cold hand clamped over Benny's heart and he suddenly felt very guilty about his hunger for Dean's blood. "Second, I was in the area. 's how I got here so quick. Third, you know me, Dean. I don' do shit I don' wanna do."

Benny was able to stand Dean upright, although he was swaying a bit on his feet, and wrap an arm around his shoulders to steady him. Dean's head rolled to rest against Benny's shoulder. "Thanks-" he struggled a moment, and Benny looked down to see a crease forming between his brows. "It really means a lot for you to come out here for me."

"Wouldn' be the first time I pulled your ass outta the fire." Benny's laugh echoed in the empty forest. "C'mon let's get you outta here."

"Why _do_ you keep pulling my ass outta the fire?" Dean asked. He was propped up on Benny's wooden countertop. His shirt and jacket lay discarded on the floor and Benny was trying his damned hardest to clean Dean up. His calloused hands were coated in blood and he looked down at them, watching the blood catch the light in just that way- "Benny."

His eyes shot up to look at Dean. "Sorry," he muttered, picking up another dish rag to press to Dean's torso. The blood had already been washed away, for the most part. But, the scent lingered like an aftertaste in the back of Benny's throat. "I guess," he was speaking before he really knew what he was saying. "I owe you. You sorta pulled _my_ ass outta the biggest fire there is."

"You don't owe me shit," Dean replied, allowing his head to roll back and rest against the wall behind him. "You've saved me plenty of times, Benny. At this point I'm just asking you for favors."

"Do you," Benny began, ringing out the dish rag and reaching for a roll of gauze he had handy. He was eyeing the ragged stripes down Dean's chest. "Do you remember purgatory?"

 _They were sprinting, breaths aching in their throats and legs aching as they moved. Behind them twigs snapped and Dean threw a glance over his shoulder. The five monsters behind them weren't letting up, their ivory teeth glinting in the dim light._

 _"We need a plan," he rasped._

 _"Five against two's not a fair fight," Benny replied._

 _"Can you handle two against one?" Dean threw another glance over his shoulder._

 _"How're we gonna manage that?"_

 _"Split up." An angry stitch was forming in Dean's side._

 _"Your math's a little off boy. There's five. Someone's gonna have to fight three."_

 _"No problem! I like a little challenge sometimes."_

 _But there was a problem. Dean had assumed (and Benny had as well really) that splitting them up would mean three would run after him and two would go for Benny. After all, Dean was fresh meat (literally) and these ass holes probably hadn't had a real human meal in decades. But, in fact, it was the opposite. Benny had to take on three ass holes by himself, and he was pretty badly wounded at the end of the fight._

 _Dean found him sprawled out in the middle of the field, three separate corpses surrounding him. "Nice job, Benny." As he neared he saw Benny clutching his throat and looking up at him wide eyed. "What's wrong?"_

 _Dark liquid, almost black, was seeping from between Benny's fingers and Dean firmly moved one hand out of the way. He found an uneven, ragged gash, spilling blood around Benny's neck. "Okay, so heal."_

 _"Trying," Benny rasped, and Dean noticed the other injuries on his body. Benny looked like he had been turned into Purgatory's favorite pincushion (Which at this point he kinda was). There were dark splotches blossoming from under his shirt and one of his legs was jutting out at a sickening angle. "I got banged up pretty bad."_

 _"How can I help?" Dean offered._

 _Benny let out what sounded like a laugh and shook his head (wincing a bit as more blood spilled from his throat). "I can't ask you to do that."_

 _"You saved my ass, time to save yours. How can I help?"_

 _"I would need your blood."_ _There was a moment of hesitation and Dean's eyes widened for a moment. "See. I told you I couldn't ask you to help me out."_

 _"Fine." Dean was rolling up his sleeve and withdrawing a roughly hewn bone dagger from his belt._

 _"Dean, be reasonable."_

 _"I'm already going to hell for the shit I've done here." He gestured around the forest soaked in gray twilight. "Might as well get a first class ticket."_

 _"The people you kill here," Benny began. "They're not_ ** _people_** _, Dean. Not anymore."_

 _"I'm a damned man, Benny," Dean replied cryptically before digging the dagger into the visible skin of his wrist. He pulled down toward his elbow, opening up a red line. A droplet of blood fell to land on Benny's lower lip and his tongue flicked out to taste it._

 _He sighed, feeling a gentle warmth begin to coarse through his body. The warmth increased as he took in more and more of Dean's blood. How long had it been since he'd had real. fresh human blood? He couldn't remember. It had the flavor complexities of a finely aged wine._

 _Before long he was able to sit up, his wounds coming to a close, his leg snapping into place, and his throat coming back together. "Thank you."_

Dean nodded. "I'd like to try that again," Benny said slowly, afraid that he would frighten Dean off with the request. His hands were working to wrap Dean's torso with the gauze. "If you'd like. I know the situation's completely different and I understand if you'd say no."

Dean let out a long breath and shrugged. "I mean, I'm pretty banged up." _He's gonna say no. It was a long shot. Shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Why did I even bring it up? God, I'm vermin._ "But, sure. Why not?"

"You're sure?" Benny needed to check. Because Dean had been giving him shit about the vampire thing _constantly_ since they'd gotten out of Purgatory. Why was he suddenly okay with this? Maybe Dean cared about what Benny did to strangers, but couldn't care less about what happened to him. The thought inspired a heavy sinking feeling in Benny's gut.

Dean sighed (for dramatic effect, Benny thought) "I'm a grown ass man, Benny. I know what I want. Most of the time." He leaned forward, his hand reaching out to brush over Benny's cheek. His fingers curled around the back of Benny's head while his thumb rested on his jaw.

Benny opened his mouth. To ask what was going on, maybe. Or to correct Dean because, this is not what he meant. At least not right now. But, Dean's mouth swallowed his words and Benny moved up to the counter because _God, he missed this. Why didn't he say something sooner?_ His mind was filled with swirling memories. Probably the only good ones he had of Purgatory. His mouth on Dean, his name on Dean's lips. Rushed hands slipping over his body. Mostly, just the burning need of it all.

Dean scooted to the edge of the counter to press himself into Benny as his tongue licked into Benny's mouth. His legs wrapped around Benny's waist, effectively holding him in place. And now, Benny was a fucking goner. Like he always was. His head was dizzy and he had trouble holding onto one thought between Dean's mouth carrying the ghosts of the liquor he drank and the lingering sweet notes of his blood.

"What's a'matter?" Dean murmured into Benny's lips.

"If this's how you are after a hunt," Benny's mouth was working and his brain was trying very hard to keep up. "I wouldn' mind bein' your full time partner."

Dean let out a low laugh and nipped at Benny's bottom lip. "Flattery will get you a lot places."

"The only place I wanna be is m'bedroom. With you. Right now." He fitted his hands against Dean's back and attempted to drag him off the counter but Dean wriggled in response.

"I wanna stay here." His hand reached out to grasp the front of Benny's shirt. "Don't you?" His lips were upon Benny's once more, slow and taunting. His tongue lazily rolled over Benny's bottom lip.

Benny grumbled in the back of his throat, "So stubborn." He ducked his head to nip at Dean's jaw and trail kisses along his throat. Dean's pulse flickered beneath Benny's lips sending a rush through his body.

Dean leaned back against the wall, opening himself up to Benny's kisses. Benny moved over Dean's chest and paused for a moment as the bandage on Dean's chest grazed his bottom lip. It would be so easy to nudge it aside, take a quick taste. Benny felt guilty just considering it.

"No need to be so chaste," Dean teased and Benny looked up at him. Dean's eyes were closed, his head resting against the wall behind him. A grin was pulling at his mouth, sending the freckles on his cheeks scattering.

"D'you even know what that word means," Benny countered, surprised at his ability to keep the banter going.

Dean huffed a little laugh, "'Course."

"I don't think you do." Benny's voice was a low growl. "Because there ain't nothing pure and innocent about what I'm gonna do to ya."

"Mmm. What are you gonna d-" Dean's voice got caught in his throat as Benny roughly cupped his cock through his jeans. Dean squirmed again, his back arching, and Benny couldn't help but grin. Dean hissed quietly, and at first Benny felt smug because Dean had never made that noise before and it must mean he was doing something right. But he caught a whiff of Dean's blood once more. Somehow richer and more enticing than before. His gums stung as pointed teeth descended into his mouth.

Dean looked down to see a dark red splotch blooming from beneath the gauze. "Shit," he muttered before looking up to meet Benny's eyes. "It's fine." His voice was breathy. "I'm alright. Just a scratch. C'mere." He reached up to grip Benny's collar and pull him down.

A moment of panic gripped Benny because he couldn't kiss Dean. Not like this. He tried to concentrate on getting his teeth back to normal, but holding onto one thought was proving to be difficult. God, he felt like a fucking newborn vamp. Where was his fuckin' self control?

He quickly ducked his head to plant a kiss to Dean's jaw. He forged a trail of kisses along Dean's jaw to his earlobe and whispered, "Dean. You need your rest."

Dean huffed like a child ready to throw a tantrum. "You're the one who brought it up."

"An' it was a mistake." He could feel his pointed teeth sliding back into his gums and he leaned back to look at Dean. Dean's expression made his heart wrench. His green eyes were wide and his mouth pulled into a tight frown. "I don't mean that I don't want to pick up where we left off another time," Benny said quickly and watched as Dean's expression softened. "We got all the time in the world, okay."

"Okay," Dean replied slowly. "But once this all heals up-" He gestured to his bandaged torso. "-You're all mine. Alright?"

"Alright."

"Promise?" Dean's eyes were glittering in the scarce light of Benny's trailer.

"I promise." He smirked. "We got all the time in the world, okay?"

Dean sat up a bit to bring Benny back into another lazy kiss. This one lacked the pretense of the first. It wasn't a preamble to something more. It was a kiss.

All the time in the world, and he would spend it all kissing Dean exactly like this.


End file.
